Second Chance
by Jayne Eris Nyx
Summary: Hermione Granger has changed a lot after the war. She is called to testify at Draco's trial. Will Draco be given a second chance? will love bloom from that chance? Rated T to be safe. May change later on. Angst in beginning. Don't like don't read. Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish i did but i don't. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all characters. I only created the plot and OCs.
1. The Trial

**Author's Note: Hi guys. This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it then don't read it in the first place and certainly don't review telling me how much you hate and it sucked. May be a little OOC. Fanfiction title after Second Chance by Shinedown.**

**HPOV**

The only sound in the room was the sound of my heels clicking against the floor.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are here to testify in the trial of Draco Lucius Malfoy. He is being charged with multiple counts of murder and torture as well as working with the Dark Lord. What do you have to say, Miss Granger?" the minister of magic asked looking at me from where he sat. The other members of the Ministry looked at me curious at what I would say.

"Draco Malfoy may have been a Death Eater and may have killed many people but he did it to protect his family." I said compassionately.

"He killed many people and you're saying it's okay because he did it to protect his family. What about the families of the people he killed." Someone said standing up.

I looked at the man that had stood up. "I'm not saying it's okay but he did what he did to protect his family. Would you not do the same for your own family?"

The man looked taken aback and started stuttering.

I looked disapproving at him. "I rest my case. He did what any of us would do."

The Minister looked thoughtful.

"All those in favor of sending Mr. Draco Malfoy to Askaban?" Over a dozen hands were raised.

"All those in favor of clearing the charges?" Everyone else including the Minister himself raised their hands.

"Draco Malfoy is hereby cleared of all charges."

I smiled. He had won. I looked over at Narcissa Malfoy. She looked relieved and happy. She walked over to me.

"Miss Granger, I cannot tell you how thankful I am that you did this." I nodded.

"I wasn't going to let him go to Askaban because he chose to do what he felt was right."

Just after I spoke, Draco Malfoy came into the room. He went to his mother and hugged her. Narcissa had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione. Thank you." Malfoy said to me, his silver eyes looking into mine.

"Your welcome, Draco. I will leave you and your mother alone now."

At that I walked out of the room and apparated to my house. I walked in and started crying. I remember my own parents and how they died in the war. Obvilating them wasn't enough. The Death Eaters had found them and killed them. I walked into the bathroom with the knife in my hand. I cut my arm twice, one for my mum and the other for my dad. I sank to the floor in the bathroom and cried myself to sleep thinking about my parents and silver eyes.

**Author's note: well that's it. Review please. Tell me how it was. Thank you so much for reading.**


	2. Author's Note

I know this isn't an update but I've been busy with school and have been having a difficult time with my family. Anyways I was wondering who should be the "bad guy." I know that most people put Pansy and Ron as the bad people but I feel as if that's overdone but I can't decide who it should be. So leave a review with your choice. I will update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy. Thank you to all those who followed and favorited the story. So here we go….**

Draco's PoV

As I layed on my bed staring at my ceiling, I thought of Hermione. How she spoke up for me. If it wasn't for her, I'd probably be rotting in Askaban.

"Why did you do that Granger? Why did you save me?" I said to my ceiling wishing for answers.

"Draco, did you say something?" my mum asked knocking at my door.

"No mother, just talking to myself." I said.

"Well Blaise and Pansy are here."

"Why is Pansy here? I asked for only Blaise." I asked sitting straight up.

"I don't know, Draco. She was just here." My mum said sounding a little irritated. My mum doesn't enjoy uninvited guests.

I got off my bed and put on pants that I believe Muggles call jeans. After my father was sentenced to Askaban, my mother and I have somewhat adopted Muggle ways. I also put on a button shirt and my shoes. As I walked to the living room, I could hear what sounded like a mouse squealing.

"What in blazing hell is going on?" I yelled as I opened the door to the living room.

"Drakie!" Pansy said or more like squealed running to me and gave me a more than friendly hug.

"Bloody hell woman, get off of me. What is going on?!" I yelled pushing Pansy away from me.

"Drakie, Blaise was telling me that you didn't want to see me and I said that was ridiculous. I mean why wouldn't you want to see your girlfriend and future wife." Pansy said pouting at me in what she must've thought was a sexy way. I rolled my eyes.

"Pansy, you are not and will never be m girlfriend or wife." I said slowly like I was talking to an idiot.

She just looked at me blankly. "What do you mean, Drakie?"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU PANSY! What part of that do you not understand?" I yelled at her.

Her yes began to mist up. "Why?"

I looked at her. There were so many possible answers I could say. Because you're not smart. Because you're no Herm-. No I can't say that plus I don't like Granger. Maybe if I keep telling myself that I'll start to believe it. I shake my head.

"You were my friend then you became a slut." I looked at her. "I want you to leave." When she didn't move, I said "Now."

She cried as she shuffled out of the room.

"Well Drake, you finally stood up to her. Shall we go to Diagon Alley? I heard they just released the Firebolt 2000."

I sighed. " Well I could always get more potion ingredients."

Blaise rolled his eyes at me. "You work too much just like a certain know-it-all we all know."

"Whatever. Are we going or not?" I said quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah yeah, grouch. Let's go."


End file.
